


Blessings and Curses

by the_many_splendored



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Ben Is The Victim Of The Sleeping Curse, Disney Sleeping Beauty AU, F/M, Fae & Fairies, High Fantasy, Secret Identity, Two Person Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_many_splendored/pseuds/the_many_splendored
Summary: Ben Solo and Olivia Hawthorn are betrothed to each other almost from the moment they're born, but a curse from a vengeful fairy threatens to blow it all to pieces.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. On that Joyful Day

Once upon a time, two children, each the first child of a noble family, were born on the very same night. The little girl was a lovely child with a bright smile, and her parents, the Duke and Duchess Hawthorn, named her Olivia, after the Duchess’s grandmother. The boy was equally handsome, and he was named Ben for a dear friend of his parents, the Count and Countess Solo. The Hawthorns and the Solos had often discussed an alliance, and when Ben and Olivia were found to have shared the same birth hour, their parents took it as a sign. They planned a joint christening party, where they would introduce the children to the world and announce that when they came of age, Ben and Olivia would be married.

The event was the talk of the countryside. On the day of the christening, the Great Hall of the Solo’s castle was filled almost to bursting with well-wishers. Among them were three Fae ladies well known to the families – Favonia, Austera and Vulturna, of the Western, Southern and Eastern Realms. The three sisters were known to bring gifts, and though they would never have asked directly, the Hawthorns and Solos were immensely gratified when the Fae said they would provide blessings for both children.

After the main meal had concluded, Count Solo rose to address the crowd. “We want to thank you all for attending our gathering to honor our son and the daughter of the Duke and Duchess Brighton. We had hoped the children would be friends, but given they arrived the same night, we are happy to announce their future marriage. The three Fae sisters have offered boons; I’ll let them have the floor.” There was thunderous applause as the ladies took their places near Ben and Olivia’s matching cradles.

All three were stunningly beautiful, and as Favonia stepped forward, the glint of light from the candles made her red-gold hair look almost copper. With a wave of her fingers, she created beautiful sparks in the shapes of roses, horses, and stars. “For the little Lady Brighton, I grant a spirit of adventure, and to little Lord Ben, I grant creativity. May she always find joy in the unexpected, and may he bring new ways of thinking wherever he goes.” She snapped, and the sparks descended around the cribs and formed a warm red aura.

Austera stepped up next. She was a stocky woman with green hair and eyes, and her smile was infectious to those who knew her. Opening her hands, she manifested her magic as flowering vines. “For dear Olivia, I give her a commitment to justice, and for sweet Ben, I give him sincerity. She will never turn her face from the wrongs of the world, and whenever he speaks, it will be truthful and complete.” The vines wound around the cradles, anchoring them in place.

Vulturna came to the podium next. She was the youngest of the three, and she knew she would have to bless the children separately to ensure that her blessings took. Straightening her back, she pushed a strand of blue hair back behind her ear and turned first to Olivia’s crib. Her smile was not as wide as her southern sister’s, but it was equally sincere. She said, “I bring Olivia a status of inspiration. May she forever bring hope to those around her.” Her magic, a light blue mist, combined with the other to form a small golden orb. The orb spun three times over Olivia’s heart, and then descended into her chest. It must have felt unusual, because the baby girl burst into giggles as if she had been tickled.

Vulturna allowed herself a small laugh in return, and then brought her attention to Ben. “And I bring – ” Before she could continue, a sudden blast of wind threw open the doors to the Great Hall. Vulturna was knocked to the floor, and both babies started crying at the loud noise. Vulturna struggled to her feet with her sisters’ help, and all in the hall looked on in horror as a beautiful, frighteningly pale woman appeared out of a gale of snow. This was Aquila, Fae of the North, and she was clearly displeased, if the icicles forming with her every word were any indication.

“How _dare_ you?” she asked. Even though she didn’t yell, the force of her voice made almost everyone around her shudder. “This is the social event of the season, and I wasn’t in attendance? Who is responsible for this oversight??”

The Hawthorns and the Solos were clearly struggling, but Vulturna could see inside their hearts, and she knew this had to have been a mistake. Clearing her throat, she said, “Cousin, it _was_ an oversight, and the families are willing to make recompense, but since the invitation never came through, you are now trespassing. _LEAVE!_ ”

The last word was imbued with magic, and if it had been directed at anyone else, they would have been compelled to walk backwards out of the hall until they were off the grounds. However, Aquila laughed coldly. “Child, do you really think your little banishing spell will affect me? Your sisters have sheltered you more than I thought.” Turning her gaze to the cradles, she said, “I will gladly take my recompense just the same.” The Countess and Duchess cried out in terror, and the Count and Duke each scooped up their child in a protective grip.

Aquila approached Olivia first, and the little girl shook in her father’s arms. However, before Aquila could get in reach, she was repulsed by a golden glow. The orb that had settled into Olivia’s chest had reemerged, and it pushed the Fae woman back almost as if it were an angry animal defending its mistress.

Aquila frowned, and Vulturna said, “You can’t touch her, cousin – she’s already had her three blessings put in place. The same goes for Ben. As I said, you need to leave!” Favonia and Austera realized the bluff that Vulturna was attempting, and they schooled their faces so they wouldn’t give it away.

However, the Count Solo wasn’t quite so guarded. Aquila saw the fear in his eyes as he held his son, and she smirked. “Oh, I think little Ben _will_ have a gift from me.” Sure enough, she was able to snatch him from his father, and she began to conjure snowflakes that gathered on his dark lashes. She starting teleport from spot to spot with the child, evading anyone who tried to tackle her. “Here’s what’s going to happen, my darling boy – you’re going to grow up fine and strong, but you’ll burn through it quickly. Before sunset on your 25th birthday, you’ll take a wound from someone who loves you – and it will kill you.” The Countess Solo screamed in horror, and Aquila let out a cruel laugh. By now, she had returned to the Count, and she nearly _threw_ Ben back into his arms before disappearing in a blast of ice.

The Countess was a sobbing wreck, and the Duchess did her best to comfort her, pulling her into a warm hug. The Count and Duke each held their children tighter, and no one in the room seemed capable of saying a word. Finally, Favonia spoke up – “Dear friends, Vulturna can still give her blessing; there may be a chance we can do something.”

The Countess was able to gather herself, and she beckoned Vulturna to her, grabbing her hands. “Please….please say you can undo this!”

Vulturna shook her head. “I can only redirect it, Your Grace – Aquila is stronger than any of us.” She moved to wipe away one of the Countess’ tears. “I can promise that I’ll try my best.” Turning to the Count, she reached out her arms, and he nodded, passing Ben over. She cooed softly to the little boy as she held him, and the snowflakes seemed to disappear. “Ben,” she said, rocking him gently in her arms, “I can’t promise that the wound Aquila described won’t come – life is full of slings and arrows, even for the most powerful. However, if you’re struck down the night of your birthday, it will put you to sleep instead. You’ll be safe until such time as the curse can be broken with true love’s kiss.” She hugged him to her shoulder, and murmurings of relief began to spread through the Great Hall.

* * *

Even with the general public being soothed by Vulturna’s words, after putting the children to bed, the Hawthorns and Solos spent a long lonely night with the Fae Sisters pondering what to do next. The Count and Countess trusted that Vulturna meant what she said, but the phrasing of the curse had been so strange that everyone was discombobulated.

It was Count Solo who spoke first: “For what it’s worth, I’m willing to hang up my sword if it means Ben would be safe – at least that way he wouldn’t have to worry about the strike coming from me.”

Favonia shook her head and said, “Unfortunately, I think it’s as Vulturna stated – we can’t just keep Ben in a bubble all his life.”

Vulturna herself was pacing the room. “I’m still angry at myself that I couldn’t finish that last charm for Ben – at least Olivia’s safe.”

“And I hope you know how grateful we are for that,” the Duke stated, holding his wife’s hand. “We could have figured something else out if the curse had touched her as well, but I’m glad we don’t have to.”

“She’ll at least have a normal childhood,” the Countess cut in, “but what about our Ben? Even if we don’t tell him about the curse, he’ll see how nervous we always are with him.” She shook her head. “I grew up under that kind of scrutiny, I wouldn’t wish it on anyone.”

Austera, for all that she was known for her joy, had been quiet, but a thought seemed to occur to her. “What if we took him?”

“How do you mean?” the Countess asked.

As she explained, Austera’s vines seemed to grow and shrink along with her thought process. “The three of us love him already, and we’ve never used martial magic. If we took him away and raised him somewhere else – somewhere he could just…be a boy without worrying about being the heir to the Solo line? We could at least keep him safe.” The Count and Countess quickly agreed, and that very night, the sisters took him away, using a woodcutter’s cottage as their home to raise the boy.

As the years went by, losing Ben weighed heavily on both families, but oddly, it seemed to be Olivia taking the brunt of the pain. She asked many questions throughout her childhood about that day and the curse – her parents were as honest with her as they could be. However, sating her curiosity never eased her heart. As she got older, her father taught her how to scry, but even though she could send her “eyes” far and wide, she never could seem to find Ben, since she had no focus item for him. Without it, no scrying surface would suffice, not even raindrops. She kept up her own life, growing into a fine young lady, but she always wondered – was her fiancé safe?


	2. I Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With four months before her and Ben's birthday, Olivia decides to do some investigating.

“He’s a liar and a thief!” The older man shouted, spittle flying from his mouth and landing on Olivia Hawthorn’s desk. “He took my cattle and now he won’t even have the decency to admit it – this is an outrage!”

Liam, the other person requesting an audience, was equally vehement. “Lady Olivia, you know me!” the younger man pleaded. “I would never do something like that, I know how important livestock is!”

The lady in question was now twenty-four and serving as secretary to her father on minor legal matters throughout the Hawthorn estates. The two men in front of her had been pressed by their families to bring her in on a property dispute, and given how frustrated they both were, she could see why. Neither of them were armed in her presence, but Andrew, the man who had lost his cattle, had his fists wound tight. If she didn’t figure something out, there would soon be blood on her desk, not just saliva.

“Gentlemen, I will ask you both not to raise your voices.” She was polite, but firm, and both men looked like they’d just taken a scolding from a particularly annoyed teacher. Standing up from her chair, Olivia said, “I don’t think either of you are lying, but I need to verify some details.” She walked out from behind her desk and approached a mirror that was currently covered by a large cloth. When she pulled the cloth aside, the mirror began to swirl in unusual colors. Turning back to the men, she said, “May I have the focus items please?”

Andrew pulled a piece of leather from his pocket, and Liam produced a splinter from the wood of his fence. Olivia took them, and wrapping the splinter with the length of leather, she touched the combination to the mirror. Where the point touched, the swirling images in the mirror began to settle, and the three of them saw an image of cattle tracks leading to a busted fence.

“My cows!” Andrew cried out. “Where is this??”

“My FENCE!!” Liam yelled even louder. “I hewed it all by hand, what happened to it??”

Olivia put a hand up to signal for quiet, and she turned the splinter as if she were adjusting the mechanisms of a clock. The images seemed to play in reverse, and the herd moved into view from Liam’s side of the fence back to Andrew’s side. When Olivia had sufficiently rewound the image, she took the splinter away and it play forward in real time.

The sounds that came from the mirror were truly pitiful – the animals were clearly in distress, and Andrew looked like he might cry. “What happened to them? I checked on them just a few days ago and they all seemed healthy.”

“We’ll see,” Olivia said. The image continued to play, and one of Andrew’s bulls, a large handsome creature with black and white spots, walked through the herd and rammed the fence head-on. After a few forceful pushes, the fence section broke apart, and the whole herd filed through, quickly starting to gorge themselves on the lush looking grass on Liam’s property.

“If I’m seeing this correctly,” Olivia stated, “I think the herd found a bad patch of ground, and their hunger made them confused. If I’m right…” She turned away from the mirror, removing the pointer, and the mirror returned to its mottled state. “Then they should be calm enough now that they can be led back. Liam, I’ll send a carpenter’s apprentice to assist you in mending your fence – Andrew, I’ll see to it that you get good grass seed and that we examine your ground for any accidental hexes. Will that satisfy both of you?”

The two men looked at each other and then nodded to Olivia. “That’s more than sufficient for both of us I think, milady,” Liam said. “Thank you for helping us see the truth of the matter.”

“Of course.” Olivia looked behind the two of them, and seeing her father waiting for her, she said, “Gentlemen, I have other business, but I’ll start the arrangements discussed by the end of the day. That will be all.” Andrew and Liam followed her gaze, and seeing the Duke behind them, they quickly bowed to both nobles and took their leave.

Duke Hawthorn smiled warmly at his daughter as she tossed the pointer item into the fire. “I heard the last part of that – I take it you worked it out?”

“I did,” she said, her own smile returning when she saw the pointer disappear in a puff of smoke. Now no one could accidentally use it to spy on Liam and Andrew’s business. “And I’m grateful the two of them were willing to listen – anything to do with land or animals makes for a more difficult arbitration.”

“I’m not sure that will ever change.” The Duke grabbed one edge of the cloth on the floor, and with Olivia’s help, he put the cover back on the mirror. “The tangible things in life are easier to miss when they’re gone.”

Olivia sighed to herself – her father had accidentally set her up for what she wanted to ask him, but she was still unsure of what his reaction would be to her request. “Does that include people?” she asked.

“I don’t see why not,” he responded. “Why do you ask?”

“I…” Olivia hesitated. She knew herself well enough to recognize that she was asking this in good faith, but that didn’t mean her father might not be upset. “I know it’s only four months now before Ben’s and my birthday – and I think I need to take my leave and go find him.” The Duke’s eyes went wide, and Olivia started almost blabbering, “I will of course completely understand if you and Mother need me here, and I’ll never mention it again if you don’t want me to – but it’s been on my mind for weeks and –”

“Olivia, dear, stop and catch your breath,” the Duke said, and Olivia shot him a grateful look as she stopped herself. “Let me ask you this,” he continued. “Do you have any reason to think that Ben isn’t safe with the Godmothers?”

She shook her head. “No…but I don’t know _anything_ about how he might be. I know why he had to go away; you’ve told me many times, but I’m still his betrothed – isn’t it my duty to know that he’s well and happy?”

The Duke could recognize his daughter’s logic, and after talking with his wife, the two agreed to allow Olivia to set out. At the very least, with her scrying abilities, she would be safer traveling alone than most people her age. With a full satchel and a well-fed horse, she struck out for the countryside the next morning, promising to turn around on her birthday if she couldn’t discover anything actionable.

Olivia didn’t expect to hear much news in the villages surrounding her hometown, but just the same, she kept an ear out for any interesting gossip. It was good to know what motivated the locals – whether it was magic, trade, or just good stories. However, after three days, she began to get discouraged. She rode into the last village before the Great Forest, and she hadn’t heard a single muttering anywhere about any young man her age. What if he was already in another kingdom? Was it worth crossing the woods at that point? With about a third of her remaining coin, she made arrangements at the local inn to rest for a few nights. If she needed to take a break, she’d rather be well-provisioned.

It was at dinner that night, while she was double-checking a scry in her pocket mirror, that Olivia was interrupted by a stranger. “You’re not from here, are you?” She was slightly taken aback, and she looked up to see that the impertinent remark had come from a tall pale man with dark waved hair and a strong nose. His clothes were simple but well-crafted, and she found she couldn’t make a guess as to his profession.

Doing her best impression of her mother’s haughtiness, she said, “I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

The stranger put his hands up in a semi-defensive posture. “Apologies, milady, I just meant that I’ve lived here as long as I can remember, and I don’t recall meeting you.”

Olivia allowed herself a slight snort. “Well, I suppose I’m not being very subtle anyway if you can immediately peg me as nobility.” The man’s gaze had been more generally appraising, but now it was warm, and she found that his brown eyes seemed more trustworthy. “Perhaps you can help me,” she said, indicating for him to sit down.

He took his seat across from her, and she continued. “I’ve been looking for a…family friend, but I have no idea where to start. He’s my age to the day, but I haven’t seen him since we were children. There’s urgent family business he’s needed for, and I can’t just take a letter to his parents. Does the name Ben Solo ring a bell?”

The man shook his head. “I’m sorry, it doesn’t – but if it’s as serious as you suggest, I’m willing to help.” He offered his hand across the table. “My name is Kylo.”


End file.
